Analyzing and representing semantic knowledge of data are issues in database systems. Issues related to semantic knowledge have been increased by increasing amount of data in information sources, heterogeneity of representations of the data, etc. Request for Proposal (RFP) process is one of the processes that require a semantic knowledge of data. A RFP process includes writing RFP documents comprising requests for IT solutions and the search of the answers to the requests.
RFP documents are usually very dense of details and the complete reading and understanding of the RFP documents requires huge efforts. Current systems that deal with the RFP processes are overwhelmed by incoming requests, which creates delays in providing answers. Quite often responses are not accurate, resulting in huge damages for the provider inadequate solutions, extra-cost, bad sizing, problems during the execution, etc.).